The present invention relates to an alignment system for positioning a first object with respect to a second object and more particularly to an alignment system for aligning a chassis for holding containers with respect to a container-handling equipment.
Drivers of vehicles for transporting containers often have trouble in positioning the containers (usually supported on the vehicle by a chassis) below container-handling equipment, such as a crane. Until now drivers have had to rely on the hand signals of fellow workers in order to align the chassis for holding containers correctly under the container-handling equipment. This is a time-consuming and unreliable process and often requires a certain amount of trial and error.